La Trampa de Eliza
by Kelpie G
Summary: El fantástico verano en Escocia acaba de terminar, Candy aún guarda sentimientos encontrados a proposito del inesperado beso en el lago. Eliza ha descubierto que algo crece entre la rubia y Terry y se ha decidido a acabar con ello, así que planea un malevolo ardid en los establos del colegio, sin embargo, las cosas no terminaran como esperaba.


_**La Trampa de Eliza**  
_

* * *

_Las vacaciones de verano en Escocia, dejaron recuerdos hermosos en Candy, recuerdos, que se volvían emocionantes pensando en Terry, a Candy le parecía que Londres y el colegio, eran algo muy lejano._

—Nunca volveré a ver a Terry, no lo quiero, es malo— Se decía Candy con gesto enfadado a solas en su habitación, entonces Patty y Annie entraron, Candy se sonrojó al instante. Desde que había regresado de Escocia, una única cosa daba vueltas en su mente de manera insistente y casi obsesiva: su beso con Terry.

Evadió los comentarios de las chicas, aún cuando ellas le hicieron saber que notaban que algo en ella había cambiado, mintiendo, empezó a escribir una carta al tío abuelo William.

En la misa aquel día seguía pensando en Terry una y otra vez, lamentó tener que volver a aquella vida llena de normas y reglamentaciones, en el fondo lamentaba perder la libertad que le permitía estar cerca de Terry cuando así lo quisiese. Giró la cabeza inconscientemente, para luego darse cuenta de que estaba buscando a Terry en aquel recinto, no lo halló, pensó que tal vez aún estaría en Escocia, entonces con la brusquedad habitual, la hermana Gray la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Ahora en Londres todo lucía gris, y no era porque el verano estuviera extinguiéndose, era sólo que aún no había visto a Terry. Caminó desprevenida, entonces chocó con alguien, levantó su cabeza y se encontró con un elegante y apuesto hombre, algo en su rostro evidenciaba el poder y la aristocracia, su cabello era casi por completo cano, y aún así lucía joven y atractivo. Las formas y gestos de su boca le recordaron algo que le conmovió el corazón, no obstante no pudo descifrarlo. Por un momento, creyó que podría ser el tío abuelo William, pero luego de la intromisión de Eliza, supo para su total sorpresa, que había chocado con el duque de Grandchester, el padre de Terry.

Desde su llegada al colegio Terry no había salido de su cuarto, los dos últimos acontecimientos lo habían abrumado, el encuentro con su madre, tan desgarrador como reconfortante le hacía poner todo en perspectiva, y el beso, aquel beso con Tarzán pecoso había estado todo el tiempo en su cabeza, aquella tarde cerca del lago le había susurrado con calidez que se había enamorado de la rubia entrometida que había conocido en el barco.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, el duque siguió, no le sorprendió, sabía por qué estaba allí. Terry no se volvió.

—Hola Terrence— Saludó Richard, Terry se mantuvo en silencio. —Quiero hablar contigo, siéntate— Ordenó el duque, Terry no obedeció, continuó con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. —Ayer he recibido una carta de Eleanor, dice que quiere vivir contigo— Terry volvió su mirada —Hijo, no sabía que seguías viendo a esa mujer—

—¿Esa mujer?— Replicó Terry furioso —Esa mujer es mi madre… Y una vez la amaste— Ahora se sentía profundamente sabio acerca de esas palabras.

—¡Eso se acabó! — Dijo el duque airado

Identicas miradas furibundas se cruzaron padre e hijo. —No olvides que eres un Grandchester y debes cuidar el nombre de la familia— Arremetió enojado Richard —

—Ya lo sé— Continuó Terry obstinado —Tu te divorciaste de Eleanor Baker por cuidar ese nombre— Un golpe en su mejilla lo sorprendió arrojándolo cerca a la ventana, su padre lo había golpeado con furia demoledora.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verla. ¡Sí lo haces te voy a desheredar! — Gritó el duque temblando de rabia, mientras abandonaba la habitación de Terry.

Terry se levantó con dificultad, pensando en la bondad de su madre y en lo despreciable que llegaba a ser el hombre que debía llamar padre. —Mi amor es distinto al de él— Se dijo Terry —Yo la amo de otra manera… ¿Qué será de ella sí sólo pienso en el nombre de la familia?— Arrancó violentamente la verde cortina.

Patty sorprendió a Candy trayendo una carta. Resultó ser de Albert, quien ahora se encontraba de aventura por África, en la misiva mencionaba a Terrence, en el fondo su corazón le dijo que sería el pretexto perfecto para buscarlo, su mente le dijo que debía cumplir con el deber de comunicarle las nuevas de Albert.

En la segunda colina de Pony, se escuchaba el dulce sonido de una armónica, era Terry, sereno y tan hermoso como siempre.

—Hola— Saludó él desprevenido, pero con el corazón desbocado por volverla a ver.

—No te alegres tanto— Le dijo Candy fingiendo enojo —Debo decirte que aún no te he perdonado Terry— Continuó reteniendo la emoción de verlo nuevamente.

—Yo no pienso pedírtelo— Debatió Terry arrogante

—Eres malo— Peleó Candy.

—Debo prevenirte que tengas cuidado o te parecerás a la hermana Gray— La provocó Terry.

—Te aclaró que no he venido a buscarte a ti Terry— Evadió Candy su provocación —

—¿Ah no?— Musitó Terry verdaderamente sorprendido y con un gesto de dolorosa decepción.

—Mira— Le concedió Candy la carta de Albert.

Terry la leyó añorante, un poco celoso de la libertad de Albert, él daría todo por tan sólo un poco de aquella dicha. Mientras Terry divagaba, Candy hipnotizada contemplaba el bellísimo rostro de Terry, aquellas hermosas facciones, sus espectaculares ojos, y esos labios, esos labios… Candy sacudió salvajemente su cabeza desterrando aquellos amenazadores pensamientos de su mente.

Aquella misma tarde, Terry salió a montar para ejercitar a Teodora, entonces abruptamente Eliza se interpuso peligrosamente en su camino.

—Cuidado señorita, es peligroso hacer eso— Le dijo Terry enojado.

—Terry, necesito hablar contigo— Le demandó Eliza.

—Otra vez será señorita, Teodora quiere correr— La rechazó Terry.

—¿Crees conocerla bien?— Lo cuestionó ella.

—¿A quién?— Preguntó Terry.

—A Candy— Respondió Eliza al instante.

—Si— Respondió Terry con simpleza.

—¿Quieres saber eh?— Continuó Eliza incisiva.

—¿Y tú quieres hablar no? — Contestó Terry irreverente.

—Sabes… Servía de mucama en mi casa, sabe ganarse la simpatía de otros— Dijo Eliza con malicia.

—¿Y qué con eso? — Le dijo Terry con impaciencia.

—Contactó al abuelo William y consiguió que los Andley la adoptaran— Siguió la pelirroja.

—¿Y luego?— Dijo Terry sobre una Teodora también impaciente.

—Es verdad, es una ladrona— Arremetió, agresiva y frustrada Eliza —Robó mis alhajas y además un collar de mamá, nunca se sabe qué estará haciendo, sino consigue lo que quiere usa la violencia— Terry la observó divertido —Una vez lastimó a Neal… Sí sigues siendo su amigo mancharás el nombre de los Grandchester—

—Gracias por el consejo— Le respondió Terry sonriente —Ahh ¿Serías tan amable de hablarle sobre mi también?— Eliza lo miró confundida —Terry fuma aunque es menor, bebe mucho, pelea a menudo, rompe las reglas un millón de veces, y es un delincuente que sigue en el colegio gracias a las donaciones de su padre… "Sí sigues siendo su amiga, manchará el nombre de los Andley", díselo por favor… Debieras verte la cara en un espejo Eliza, es la típica cara de los que hablan mal de los demás— Concluyó Terry al tiempo que animaba a Teodora y se marchaba a todo galope.

Eliza frustrada y sumamente enojada, se prometió que de alguna manera tomaría venganza.

El romántico buzón de Patty y Stear había divertido sobremanera a Candy, le parecía bastante extraño ver a sus amigos en un plan así, y aún más, ver las sonrojadas mejillas de Patty al hablar de ello. No obstante, nada la preparó para que ella misma recibiera una carta en aquel buzón, y menos de Terry.

La nota le pedía que fuera en su encuentro aquella misma noche, a las ocho en el establo. Candy se sentía confundida, pero definitivamente iría, sí Terry necesitaba verla con tal urgencia, debería ser importante. La instrucción final de la carta le pedía que la rompiera, un absurdo sentimentalismo se lo impidió, por el contrario, la guardó en su cofre como si fuese un tesoro.

Cerca de las ocho, Candy se deslizó por su cuerda a través de los balcones de las habitaciones y emprendió rumbo decidido hacia el establo. En el camino, las ramas y silbidos del bosque la asustaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando llamó a Terry a la puerta del establo.

—Entra Candy— Le respondió él desde dentro.

Ella seguía nerviosa —¿Dónde estás Terry?—

Luego, desde fuera una luz iluminó el sendero, Candy giró para inspeccionar y sorpresivamente un fuerte brazo la tomó por la cintura, mientras una mano opuesta le cubría la boca con determinada suavidad.

—Guarda silencio pecosa— Le susurró Terry peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, el cálido aliento le erizó el cuerpo entero.

Intentó reflexionar acerca de aquella aparentemente bochornosa situación, pero entonces la puerta del establo se abrió, una lámpara de petróleo iluminó el lugar, al instante las imágenes de la hermana Gray y dos novicias se hicieron claras.

—¿Anda alguien ahí?— Demandó la hermana Gray.

Un silencio absoluto sobrevino como respuesta, de nuevo habló.

—Exijo que quienes se encuentren aquí salgan inmediatamente— Dijo con enojo la directora del colegio.

Ninguna respuesta, ningún sonido, sólo el viento silbante.

—¡Oh por favor, hermana Gray, es que no piensa moverse y buscarlos!— Chilló Eliza.

—No seas impertinente— La regañó la anciana.

Con una mirada le indicó a una de las novicias que inspeccionara un poco por el lugar, la joven religiosa se movió por el establo sin hallar nada.

—¡Deme eso!— Gritó Eliza, arrebatándole la lámpara a la novicia y moviéndose descontroladamente por el establo, no consiguió hallar a nadie, tan sólo asustó a Teodora, quien relinchó salvajemente al tiempo que despotricaba en su cuadrilla.

—Es suficiente Eliza Leagan— Bramó furiosa la hermana Gray.

—Pero deben estar aquí, como le he dicho se encuentran aquí todas las noches— Lloriqueó Eliza al tiempo que zapateaba como una niña.

En su pataleta Eliza aplastó con fuerza involuntaria el pie de la directora quien dio un ahogado grito de dolor.

—Es suficiente Eliza, aquí no hay nadie, tus mentiras han llegado demasiado lejos, pasarás la noche en el cuarto de meditación, me has dado una espantosa jaqueca— Dijo la hermana Gray mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza con gesto nauseabundo —Ahora quiero dormir y no quiero ser molestada nuevamente ¡Ni por ti ni por nadie!—

Acto seguido, la mujer abandonó el establo dando largas zancadas mientras con dificultad las novicias le seguían el paso y Eliza y Karla reticentes dejaban el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El rostro de Eliza lucía aterrado, jamás pensó que algún día tendría que pasar la noche en el cuarto de meditación, su plan se había ido por la borda, no lograba entender como Candy y Terry no habían caído en su trampa.

El cuerpo de Candy temblaba de arriba abajo, Eliza les había tendido una horrible y malvada trampa, llevando a la hermana Gray para que la hallara con Terry en el establo mal interpretando toda aquella situación, y ella había caído tan fácilmente en aquel ardid, estaba espantada, no sabía cómo escaparía de allí y volvería a su habitación. Entonces los pasos se silenciaron, de nuevo sólo el sonido del viento le acompañaba, y entonces volvió a ser consciente de aquella cálida mano que le apretaba el vientre, de los dedos que estaban contra sus labios, del pecho contra el que estaba recostada, el aliento tibio en su cuello, Terry estaba tras de ella, increíblemente cerca de su propio cuerpo.

Terry temblaba de furia, ciertamente había subestimado la maldad de Eliza, en adelante tendría más cuidado con aquella mujer. Respiró hondo buscando la calma y el errático movimiento del vientre bajo su mano lo regresó disparado a la realidad, sus manos estaban sobre Candy, sus labios suaves bajo sus dedos lo regresaron a la sensación de sus propios labios cuando tocaron los de ella en Escocia. Ella estaba cálida y tentadoramente cerca de su cuerpo.

—No temas Tarzán con pecas, debes seguir en silencio, creo que ya se han ido, han llevado a Eliza al cuarto de meditación— Susurró sensualmente Terry —Sin embargo… No debemos salir aún, podríamos causar sospechas, tal vez debamos quedarnos aquí unos cuantos minutos más—

—Está bien Terry, pero ya puedes soltarme por favor— Respondió Candy en un murmullo.

Terry la soltó de mala gana, padeciendo cada centímetro que Candy interponía entre ellos. Candy giró en redondo quedando frente a frente con Terry. Aunque se esforzó no lograba ver a la niña entrometida, sólo a la bella mujer de aquella noche en su castillo frente a la chimenea. Candice no lograba explicarse por qué seguía pensando en el beso que Terry tan atrevidamente le había dado hace sólo unos días no podía desprender sus ojos de sus labios en la penumbra, parecían más profundos, entreabiertos y con la mirada exigente.

Él estiró sus brazos y la tomó con decisión por la cintura pegándola de nuevo a su propio cuerpo, ahora frente a frente. Ella no puso oposición, y aunque quiso protestar, las traicioneras palabras se negaron a salir de su garganta. Terry olía a lavanda fresca y suave, deseó deslizar su nariz por su camisa pero se encontraba petrificada, sus brazos colgaban a sus costados casi inertes, estaba consternada, pero estaba vez no tenía miedo.

Terry aspiró la suave fragancia a vainilla que emanaban los cabellos de Candy, era casi delirante. Su cuerpo se movía como por voluntad propia, entonces su rostro se acercó al de ella, sintió su delicado aliento sobre sus ansiosos labios, había estado anhelando aquella cercanía desde el momento mismo en que consiguió recuperarse de la bofetada junto al lago. Él se acercó un poco más, con increíble lentitud, entonces Candy cerró por completo la distancia entre los dos, juntando sus labios con los de él.

Terry se sorprendió pero no vaciló en responder, con delicados movimiento separó con los propios los labios de Candy, rozándolos con candencia y ardor. Él apretó su abrazó y ella abrió levemente su boca ante el sobresalto, entonces Terry profundizó aquel mágico beso introduciendo con lasciva inocencia su impertinente lengua en la boca de Candy.

La resbalosa sensación maravilló a Candy, Terry sabía a canela, un dulce picor la invadía por completo, ella le respondió imitando sus acciones. El suelo bajo sus pies se deshizo, ella levantó lentamente sus manos aferrándose a los brazos de Terry. Era como si sus cuerpos volaran, como si sus mentes mismas se desprendieran y fueran sólo un instrumento de sus cuerpos, de sus bocas ávidas.

Un tiempo indeterminado transcurrió en el mutismo escandaloso del bosque, allí dentro del establo inclusive Teodora se había mantenido cómplice en el bello encuentro adolescente, sus labios evasivos se desprendieron con lentitud, entonces ella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry y lo abrazó, él le respondió con diligencia, acostumbrándose a sus formas, disfrutando su fragancia, acercando su alma a la de ella, aquel abrazo fue aún más profundo.

Candy y Terry por primera vez en sus vidas no se sentían solos, se sentían renovados, el mundo parecía más amable y ningún problema parecía complicado, se sentían en paz, plenos, gloriosos, felices. Candy y Terry ahora se amaban, de una manera absoluta y divina, ahora lo sabían, en sus pechos había germinado el amor.

FIN.


End file.
